


And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep 现在，我即将入眠

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 他真的，真的，有最令人惊异的美丽。他的笑容中蕴含金色阳光，它的明亮令众星黯然。在永恒的沉眠中，他感到平静。（很不幸，这并非是那个著名的故事。）





	And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep 现在，我即将入眠

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpstarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpstarts/gifts).
  * A translation of [And Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325944) by [jumpstarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpstarts/pseuds/jumpstarts). 



 

 

.

 

人们说，有一名女巫在他受洗那天来到城堡，对他施下了一个死亡诅咒。她的动机有可能是受将她逼疯的那种孤独驱使，也不外乎憎恶与妒忌。而洗礼的宴会，哦，在电闪雷鸣冲散人们的喜悦前曾欢快无比，可所有来宾只能屏住呼吸，亲眼目睹这个女巫化作鸦群扬长而去，留下她的狞笑长久地飘散回荡。我们的王后，重重跌倒在她儿子的摇床旁边，双膝撞出了淤青，她开始哭泣。

就是这个时候，个子最小、最年轻的那个仙女化解了死咒，把它变成了一个会使人陷入沉眠的咒语。

 _这是仁慈，_ 她宣称。但她脸上的微笑脆弱易碎如同玻璃，她戴在头上的花朵失去颜色，变成灰烬。 _我尽力了。我很抱歉。_

 

.

 

允浩茁壮成长，他诚挚且聪颖，就像仙女们曾经保证的那样美貌。他在旭日初升时绽开笑容，在他学会用双脚走路前他已经学会了跑，他的保姆们总是被他甩在身后，猜测着那双淘气的脚又踏上了怎样宏大的冒险之旅。但她们从未为此担心，也不烦恼；这个王国在看到王子的第一眼就已经为他倾心。人民心甘情愿地为小王子焚尽了全国上下所有的纺车。人们甚至把织针和装饰发卡全部藏进了带锁的抽屉里。勇敢的猎人们则踏遍黑暗的森林，搜寻女巫，年复一年，猎人的数量不断减少，但他们仍旧坚持不懈，直到国王和王后请求他们不再继续。皇室邀请了不计其数的魔法生物来打破这个咒语——使用秘密草药，用喑哑潮湿、来自地底的嗓音吟诵的白色女巫；身披入夜色般漆黑的拖地长袍的术士们；甚至还有被一些蛮族部落尊崇为神的、来自海洋尽头的肌肉遒劲的古老生物。

“咒语无法被撤销。”他们对着小王子又戳又捣了几个钟头后这样对国王和王后说。王子享受着人们的注意力，他用自己才懂的荒谬语言和他们说话，咯咯笑着，好像他们是自己最新交到的朋友。就算是这些生物的心脏在几个世纪前就停止了跳动，他们也觉得有点爱上这位小王子了。“最好做好万全准备。”

遥远的绵延起伏的山坡另一边，在属于仙女们的山丘上，她们唱起了希望与悲切的歌谣。

 

在允浩逐渐长大的时候，他和一位邻国的年纪比他小点的王子成为了密不可分的挚友。他们的父王也曾是竹马，在许多年中一直相互扶持，寻求忠言，他们希望儿子们也能延续自己的道路。在昌珉十四岁时，他个子高挑，身材纤瘦，经常会对自己不可预测的喷薄般迅速抽条的四肢感到无所适从。他的眼睛很大，像一双鹿眼，但其中深深埋藏的、不符合他年纪的深思熟虑总会折射出锋利的光芒。他更喜欢从旁观察与倾听，而允浩乐于发挥自己的健谈，他的话足以弥补昌珉的沉默。他们迥然不同的性格没有让他们彼此疏远，反倒更为亲密，因为允浩必须带在他自己的国土上接受保护，无法离开，所以昌珉每周都会来找他，最少一次。

“我的导师告诉我你是被诅咒的。”某天里昌珉漫不经心地提起这个。他们亲手采摘后分享的蓝莓的汁水沾满了他的嘴唇，让它们变得粘粘的。自从允浩上次和他见面，他又窜高了三英寸，他的腕骨从袖口里突兀出来。“真是不知所云。”

允浩叹了口气，他摆弄着放在他大腿间的花冠，给它打好最后一个结。他的手指拂过雏菊的花瓣，轻柔如同婴儿的呼吸。“这是真的。”

昌珉盯着他看。“你真的会沉睡百年，直到有人来把你吻醒？”

马儿焦虑地刨着蹄子。夜色逐渐浓郁，无人知晓将会有什么不可言说的事物充斥其间；护卫们已经前来，要护送年轻的王子回到安全的城堡高墙里面。“我想，是的。”

昌珉的嘴唇紧抿成一条线。他深棕色的双眸像是被融化的金子倾注，被即将焚尽的最后一缕阳光点亮。“一派胡言。”他说，而允浩不明白昌珉的意思。

当允浩给昌珉戴上那个他亲手编织的花冠时昌珉没有抗拒，他向允浩保证自己会在下周前来参加他十六岁生日的庆典。庆祝活动预计会持续整月，而昌珉喜欢享用美食，就像他喜欢泡城堡深渊般的图书馆里、研读厚重书籍度过整天一样多。他可以待上一阵子，因为他的父母爱着允浩，如同将王子视为己出。允浩注视着昌珉走远，直到他再也看不见他的背影；这并非他第一次这么想，允浩希望自己的旅途不仅仅止于他祖国的边界。他希望能和昌珉手拉着手，一起走向遥远的黎明之国。

.

 

“我的孩子，”王后低声说道，她的手指落在他的发间，嘴唇贴着他的额头。在过去的几个月内她越发苍白，好像色彩被从一个象牙白的容器里抽丝剥茧地漂去。但她眼中暴烈、永不屈服的火焰，依旧可以媲美特拉肯海尽头的无限光芒。他朝她的温暖更紧密地贴去，她叹息。“我亲爱的美丽的孩子。我多么希望——”

 

.

 

在他生日的前夜，允浩出现在一个他本不该在的地方。

这位老婆婆的笑容和善。当她向他请求帮助，在她休息的时候替她坊一些棉线时（ _一点就好啦_ ，她喘着气， _我这把老骨头累得实在太快啦，陛下_ ），他无比乐意地同意了。无可阻挡的好奇心促使他绕自己面前这台老旧的机器踱步几圈，完全没有注意到在这间逼仄的斗室里逐渐拉长、逐渐深重的阴影。他从来没有注意到这间阁楼，但门是开着的，无人惊扰这片小小区域。如果不好好利用这个冒险机会就太可惜了。她向他展示了如何踏动转轮，他应该把手放在哪里，然后敦促着他靠得更进。

纺锤比他预计的更为锐利。

当它刺伤了他，让他流血时，他急促地吸了口气，她的笑容扩大，露出了许多牙齿。

“晚安了，小王子。”

 

.

 

允浩醒来时，发现自己变成了一个幽灵。

 

.

 

“他生来就有些奇妙的魔法，”这位个子最小、年纪最轻的仙女说着，把手穿过了允浩的胸膛，他眨了眨眼睛。她看起来困惑不已，就像他做了最糟糕的事情。“我没预料到这个。”

王后因为愤怒忘记了哭泣，她愤怒的咆哮回响在他们身畔，如同与她北欧血脉同源的滚滚雷声。“难道他不该睡过去吗？而你会让我们所有人和他一起陷入沉眠，直到他被吻醒的时刻到来？”

仙女完全没有被王后的震怒吓到。她的确是最小、最年轻的那个，但她的年纪仍然高过王国的历史。“我的王后，”她沉着地说。但她头上的花冠却冒出荆棘，我们敏锐的国王察觉到这个，用一只劝阻的手臂揽住了他的王后。“诅咒没有被打破。我的祝福也是。唯有真爱之吻才能让他完全醒来。”

允浩盯着他的身体看，它躺在床上，两手交握于胸前，套着他最精美的套装。

他看起来像是在一具棺材里安了家。

 

.

 

昌珉独自一人疾步走进允浩的卧室，他的脸颊通红，双手握成紧紧的、誓不罢休的拳头。

“你来迟了。”栖身在他高高的窗台上的允浩说。他刚才在尽力捕捉厨房女佣们四处乱跑的景象，他漫不经心地想，自己或许会怀念被这种热闹包围的感觉的。“我恐怕他们已经取消了庆典。”

“发生了什么？”昌珉问他。他的眼神在床铺和允浩之间梭巡。“你干什么了？”

“我是被诅咒的，记得吗？”他这么说的实话被笑意梗住了喉咙，因为幽灵们是不会落泪的。他不记得自己在哪儿读到过这个。整个王国都在哀悼，但这种氛围不会持续很久。毕竟，他们的王子逃过了死亡结局。昌珉眯了眯眼睛，允浩直起了身。他凑近了些，想要抬手去抚摸昌珉的发顶，就像他以前常常做的那样。“但我很高兴你能在这里——”

昌珉躲开了。

“啊。”允浩放下胳膊，他刚才忘记了昌珉从来都不喜欢鬼故事。“我很抱歉，昌珉妮。”

昌珉没有落泪，但他的双眼在没有光亮的暗中令人难安的潮湿。

 

.

 

国王和王后用厚重耐用的信封装好请柬，四散发去。他们的信使们永不疲惫地踏上旅途，甚至抵达了遥远的遗落之国，好确保他们不会落下任何一个人。当这些信被发送出去，允浩的不幸遭遇被公之于众的那一刻起，他的追求者们便络绎不绝地前来。有王子和公主们，他们穿着晚装礼服，西装还有盔甲。有来自遥远国度的礼冠骑士，他们骑着巨大的战马，拥堵了整条街道。有些人甚至乘在飞龙和格里芬以及尖啸着的、影子般漆黑、有着蝙蝠翅膀的生物背上飞来。在众多前来情愿的人中，允浩最喜欢他们，因为看着他们可比看那些排成列的孔雀般飞扑进他房间的自傲和奢侈领主和小姐们有趣的多啦。

他们在鞠躬和屈膝礼中（令人印象特别深刻的某次则是通过一位热爱五行打油诗的游吟诗人，他又胖又乐呵呵）进行自我介绍，随后，他们会征询他的首肯，去亲吻那具被安置在床榻之上、任人欣赏的沉眠中的身体。像一件战利品，被人所崇拜和争夺。

但他们之中无人获胜。

“这简直愚蠢透顶。”

允浩正翘着腿坐在壁炉旁，他在读一本书。最起码他正试着去读点什么，但昌珉闯进了他的房间，于是他的女仆（被分配了为他翻书的这项繁冗、令他讨厌的工作的那一位）立即地被遣散了。昌珉的脾气近来一直阴晴不定，特别是在有新的追求者踏上允浩的国土时，他总是避之不及。允浩希望昌珉能对此加以解释。于是在无人前来的当下，他提起勇气发问，“‘这’是指什么？”

“ _这。_ ”昌珉迸出这个词时指向允浩陷入沉眠的身体的卧床，手势激烈而迅猛。他的身体被套上了橙色和红色的礼服，好和现在的季节相呼应。昌珉的嘴唇抿成一条苦涩的线。“这局猜谜游戏。真爱不可能被这样碰巧找到。”

“这是最快的方法了。”允浩向来没什么耐心，但自他的活动范围被迫局限在这间卧室以来，他正在逐渐捡起这项美德。他笑着，偏着头。“难道你情愿看到我永远像这样，是一个幽灵吗？”

“你明白我不是这个意思。”昌珉有点慌乱，牙关咬紧。他的身量正在猛增，从前皮包骨的身材逐渐被饱满的肌肉取代。当他开口时，他的嗓音锐利如同铁丝的倒钩。“我会找到那个女巫，让她解除这个诅咒。”

恐惧攫住了允浩的心脏，他想起了所有那些失踪的猎人们，他们的名字镌刻在广场中央的巨大纪念碑上，供人观瞻。他靠近昌珉，希望自己能把些许理智灌进这位年轻人的脑海里。“不，你不能这么做。昌珉，向我保证你不会这么做。”

但昌珉的下颌收紧成一条固执的线，允浩知道自己的话已被置若罔闻。

 

.

 

昌珉在接下来的两年中找到了三名女巫。

当她们被绑在立木上处以火刑时，允浩的身体仍旧一动未动。

 

.

 

时光流逝的痕迹刻在了每一个人身上，除了允浩，直到某天，他少了母后陪伴的父王独自来到他的卧室，沉默地、长久如同永恒地坐在他身边，他才意识到从他的身体陷入睡眠到现在为止究竟过了多久。 壁炉中炭火一分为二，发出爆裂的声音，但他不能从中感到任何温暖抑或寒冷。国王的后背早已失去那份骄傲的挺拔，它微微倾塌，因为衰老，因为他内心深重的哀伤。

这之前，允浩已经看到了仆从穿着的哀悼寿衣，听到从走廊传来的、他们的轻声哭泣。

他知道发生了什么。

“你的眼睛像极了你母亲。”国王说着，安静而悲痛，而允浩只希望自己能用双臂环抱他的父亲。他屈膝跪在他父亲的面前，他的手悬在他的膝头，可怜地试图去安慰他。国王缓缓地点了点头。一个疲惫、苍老的微笑攀上了他的嘴角。“还有她永不服输的精神。”

皇家陵墓被迁移到了靠近他窗口的地方，他为自己未能和母亲做最后的道别深感悲哀。

允浩希望自己有哭泣的能力。世界继续转动向前，他却无力追赶。连他窗外的街道也在变迁，变得更宽、更繁忙，提醒着他世间万物无一不在蜕变。除了他。昌珉继承了他父亲的王位，但他的习惯却不曾改变。只是他不能像从前那样频繁的来访了，因为他现在的责任远远重于童年的相互保证。当他来看望允浩时，他们会下象棋，经年以后允浩终于进步到了不会在三步之内就被昌珉杀得片甲不留的程度。偶尔，他们会一起透过窗户遥望云端，昌珉流露的神情就像他在极力弄明白什么。不过他从未主动向允浩提起这些，因此允浩也没有过问。

在他的父亲在睡梦中过世时，允浩继承了王座。

人们称他为幽灵王。

他的身体，美丽而永不衰老，仍然陷于睡梦之中，如此深沉，以至于他已经放弃了搜寻真爱之吻。他将它看做自己久远过去的遗迹，让自己沉浸管理国家的学习中，在什么场合应该寸步不让，什么时候又该采取折中手段。最开始，这一切让他忧虑不安，但他的皇家顾问们忠实而坚定。当他提出一些愚蠢的建议时，他们毫不留情地训斥他，当他取得令人耳目一新的政治成效时，他们会赞赏他，不论如何，这大臣们总是慷慨地为他付出时间和建议。他和其中一个顾问的儿子变得情同手足，每当昌珉忙于处理自己的王国事务时，他就会转向浩俊倾诉他的心声。允浩在自己的卧室里举行政法活动，他为他的人民毫无怨言地接受了这种新的审判方式而感激。

他不休不眠，也不感到疲惫，但他的心灵却在每一个寒冬过境后无可抑制地衰弱下去。

这是一种令人怜悯的孤独，他被困在存在和消亡的边界，但离真正地活着有万里之遥。

“如果我要求你用一把匕首刺穿我的心脏，你会照做吗？”允浩这样问昌珉的时候外面漫天飞雪，而春天与寒冬之间好像有生与死的间隔。他的心已经厌倦了永远无法满足的渴求，搜寻着一切对于自由的拙劣模仿。昌珉的手指仍然落在黑曜石的骑士棋子上，他的一双大眼凝视前方，凝视允浩，一眨不眨。“你觉得这样一来我会消失？或者在人们把我的身体和我的父王母后下葬在一处时，我会继续这样存在着，永远十六岁？”

当昌珉突然离开，浑身辐射出浓郁的、足以切割一切的愤怒时，允浩并未感到惊讶。

 

.

 

允浩向他送去玫瑰，风信子，康乃馨和郁金香。

这些花诉说着， _我为我的残忍感到抱歉。_

它们说着， _请回来。_

.

 

一位无夜之国的女巫告诉昌珉这诅咒永远不会被打破，她向他恶毒地啐了一口，她的牙齿断裂，嘴唇残破。

而在她的葬礼前，尖叫持续了好几个晚上。

 

.

 

允浩再次见到昌珉时，他发觉了他发间的几缕灰白。他见证了昌珉变得高挑、变得强壮，以及引人侧目的英俊，因此，当他想到衰老终会发生在昌珉身上时他感到极度的不安。他整个晚上都在聆听昌珉的故事和怨言，当他向他抱怨东方的纺织商人和西方的铜矿商之间的争执时他大笑出声。浩俊路过他们这里，来和他们聊天，但他从不在昌珉来访时逗留很长时间。这两个人对彼此都非常礼貌，可即便允浩多次尝试，他们仍旧无法成为密友。昌珉移动棋子，这一次让允浩在接下来的两步中吃了他的主教、骑士和一把小卒，然后将死了他。

“你应该娶一位王后，昌珉妮。”允浩在晚餐时提议。昌珉把他的餐食带进了允浩的卧室，他切割烤野鸡的动作带着一股孩子气的莽撞，允浩着迷地看着他的动作。允浩甚至记不起他的母后最爱的红酒的味道了。“浩俊说北方领地的一位公主对你非常感兴趣。”

昌珉长久地凝视着他。“也许浩俊应该先管好自己。”

允浩此后再也没有和昌珉提起过这个问题。

 

.

 

那位仙女，就像他童年记忆中一样年轻而小小个，在月亮升到天顶的时候来拜访他。她将善意化作一个小瓶呈现在他眼前，它乘着一种红色的液体，红色如此之深，以至于它看起来几乎全黑。“如果你希望，你可以终结这一切。”

允浩想到了常驻在他内心的亡灵，他几乎要说 _好的，谢谢_ 。

但昌珉仍旧活着，他强壮健康、坚定不移、顽固透顶，所以允浩露出一个苦涩的笑容，告诉她， _等我一无所有，无法再失去任何东西的时候，再来问我一次。_

她注视着她，然后像是对一切了然于胸那般点了点头，她用一个吻封缄了她的誓言。

 

.

 

允浩仍然没从睡梦中醒来。

 

.

 

数十年后，昌珉来到他面前是已经风残烛年，垂垂老矣，而允浩仍然是长久以来的那样年轻。当昌珉下令解散时，所有仆人都立刻退下了，留下某种沉默，这种沉默在他们曾经相互交织的生活中是沉重而苦闷的。阳光洒满了他的房间，地板上铺上了温暖的黄金，和总是相伴着早春的欢乐一样，外面的街道上也满是绚烂的色彩。允浩认为他们的团聚应该比现状更加令人喜悦，但昌珉的步伐变得比上一次更加迟缓了，他花了点时间穿过房间，走向床榻。而不是窗台，允浩总是栖息在窗台上。

“你曾经问过我一次，为什么我没有王后。”昌珉说着，坐在了床边。自允浩陷入沉眠后，这是他第一次这么做。他的银发盖过了黑色，看起来就像新落的积雪一样柔软。“还记得吗？”

允浩点点头，他皱起眉头。“我无法忘记任何事情。”

昌珉正在看向睡着的王子，并非看向他，允浩无法读懂他脸上的表情。

“那时我想告诉你的是——”他褶皱密布、饱受关节病痛的折磨的手此时正落在厚重的丝绸床单上摩挲。如此缓慢，仿佛正在经受痛楚。“——我已经在多年以前失去了这个机会。”

允浩什么也没说。

即使拥有他所积累的词汇的总和，他发现，自己仍然无法表达出心碎的感觉。

昌珉直起身子，他的骨头在锦衣华服的包裹中吱吱作响，他终于看向允浩。他的微笑倾心中掺杂着自嘲。“请允许我？”

允浩感到如鲠在喉，让他难以言表，因此他点了点头。他转向一边，闭上双眼，因为他从不擅长直面离别。

然而当允浩再次睁开双眼时，他发现自己正在仰视昌珉。后者在近看时显得更老了，皱纹深重地刻进他的眼角唇边。他没有看漏那双眼睛里折射出的自己的惊异，当昌珉回视他时，环抱他们的整个世界都屏住了呼吸。他的骨骼中带着陌生的重量，他的肺叶急促抖动，在长久的时光中第一次抽进空气，他的心脏猛击着他的肋骨，极力试图回忆起生命的鲜活。

允浩向上伸手，他埋首在昌珉的颈窝里，终于， _终于_ ，可以痛哭出声。

 

 

THE END.

 

 

Remark:

最后一段，昌珉问“May I（请允许我）?”时，允浩认为昌珉已经老到无法再次旅行，要和他永别。因此他转过身去，没有面对昌珉。


End file.
